


Hatchlings

by etforreal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys live, Can we please get a stable marriage, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, He would lose but still, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaella and Lyanna mentioned in passing, but Jon Targaryen would fight Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etforreal/pseuds/etforreal
Summary: Summary: Jon Targaryen (Sand? Snow?) can hear the whispers, can see the disappointment in his father’s eyes which can barely look at him and the pain in his uncle’s who can't look away. He knows he shouldn’t be here, and it all feels wrong, being Rhaegar’s other son. But when he feels his mother’s cool hands on his cheeks, all dreams of a silver Visenya fade away to nothing.13 years after the rebellion, Jaehaerys Targaryen struggles to fit in at court and find an identity outside the circumstances of his birth. Also, he hears voices in his head, but Viserys says that’s normal.





	Hatchlings

She was bothering him…again.

It was almost admirable how annoying a vision could be and maybe if he was father or Rhaenys, he would be interested in the significance of a woman coming to him in his dreams every night and speaking to him. But since he was just a boy _and_ Prince Oberyn’s unofficial nephew, he just chalked it up to being of a ‘special’ age.

It was the same as the previous nights, he would go to sleep normally, late to bed after wandering the halls with Aegon or Renly and wake suddenly in a hazy grey version of his chambers. But lounging in front of the still vibrant fire in a way similar to Ser Jaime’s infamous swagger, would be _her_.

As beautiful as a Valyrian goddess, the words that escaped her perfect lips left him shaking with indignation and wishing he could wake up. Tonight, was no different and of course he gave as good as he got.

_“Your sword work leaves much to be desired you know? Earlier today was absolutely painful to watch even for your standards, just how exactly are you a squire of th- “_

“Are you going to take down those breeches or not_?” _He gestured to her pants and tunic, she was definitely not dressed as a lady of Kings Landing. “Your yapping isn’t making this an enjoyable experience, woman and it’s my dream”. His mother would have had him punished for his forwardness, but Queen Elia definitely hasn’t had her sleep interrupted by Aunt Dany’s evil older twin for three nights in a row. If so, maybe even her patience would have run out and she had the grace of The Mother herself and not a teenage boy.

The vision yowled, face turning red under her silver curtain of hair and matching eyes narrowing. _“I am NOT a whore, little fool. How dare YOU? I know things that could turn your pretty little head inside out and leave you babbling like old man Aerys. The AUDACITY!”._

Jon ignored most of her ranting and instead focused on the compliment he was given. “Aww_”_ he cooed from his covers, “You think I’m pretty?”

Trembling with rage, she rose abruptly from her (his) chair, and rushed towards the bed. However, before she could reach him, Jon clumsily rolled off and landed on his chest. Painfully.

“Oof- HEY, get off me!” She had quickly followed him over the side and now was straddling his back, using the black curls his mother loved so much to repeatedly beat his face into the stone floor.

_“HOW DARE YOU...”_

Thump! This force was a bit excessive from Jon’s perspective.

_“SPEAK...”_

Thump! Jon thinks he’s crying.

_“TO A PRINCESS...” _

Thump!

_“THAT WAY!”_

With one last thump. She rolls him over and Jon can’t even appreciate the change in position since he’s sure his nose is broken, and he’s lost a tooth.

She looks at him for a moment, all pathetic and bloody, and her face becomes something inhuman as her eyes slant and her mouth opens impossibly wide; so wide and toothy it could swallow what remains of his face.

_"Not so beautiful now”._ He thinks detachedly.

And then she roars, so loud they could probably hear her beyond the Wall.

_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME! OUT! LE- “_

* * *

“OK Jon, you gotta wake up first though’.

He finds sanctuary in the cool amethyst eyes of Aegon and not the molten silver of the dragon woman that had haunted his dreams the night before. There is sunlight shining into his chambers and his face doesn’t feel absolutely destroyed, but he gingerly touches his nose and mouth to properly determine. Nope, just like he left it.

“Egg!” he grips his brother’s arm which was retracting from shaking him awake. Aegon briefly struggles but eventually gives up on getting his arm back and just lets it lie there limply in Jon’s grasp. He’s sitting at the edge of Jon bed, blocking out the most of the day’s light and looking as immaculate as ever in a black vest.

“Breakfast is long over now Jon, but I think if we go to the kitchens now, Cook would be happy to make you an omelet if you asked really nicely cause you know she’s a bit…’

Jon looked at him confusedly for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Ha ha, I’m sorry Prince Aegon the Sixth of the nobel and old House Targaryen, you’re too good for nicknames now. Right, Your Highness?”. He lets go of Aegon’s arm, trusting his brother to not mention his shameful display.

Aegon doesn’t react and smiles at the statement, “Damn right!” and he rises from the edge of Jon’s bed, silver hair shining in the noon sun which was no longer hidden by his form. _‘Curse who pulled back the curtains’_ thought Jon, who went to hide under his covers.

“Aht aht!” Aegon yanked them away, “None of that, you’re already terribly late and Ser Arthur is furious; your uncle isn’t too happy either”.

At that Jon, frowned.“Uncle Benjen is never happy”.

It’s true, the man smiled as often as Rhaegar did, which was rarely.

“Ah yes, but still, you can’t laze about in here all day, if those two don’t get you, maman will and she’s terrifying, so GET DRESSED!” Aegon gestured dramatically towards the garments hanging outside his wardrobe “I’m serious Jon, we’ve got exciting things to do!” With that he started for the door.

“Wait!” Jon called from his bed, getting up at the threat of Elia. Aegon poked his head back in.

“Why do I have to call you Aegon, but you get to call me Jon?”

Aegon smiled mischievously at that. “Because, I do what I want, and you’re MY little brother!”

He quickly ducked back out and could be heard chuckling in the hallway, drowning out Jon’s indignant spluttering “It’s Jaehaerys now you asshole! And you’re barely older!”

With all their bickering, Aegon didn’t mention the words Jon had been muttering like a mantra in his sleep, and grateful to his brother, Jon didn’t either.

Odd dreams were nothing new to Targaryens.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night sweating from a dream, and the dream was Shireen is the Drowned God in human form and is going to kill us all when the wall melts. But then I said, nahhh, let's do Targs can't get a good nights sleep instead. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll fix them in the morning if they exist!


End file.
